Small Comfort
by spinlight
Summary: Sometimes the concept of just how amazingly beautiful these two girls are was enough to overwhelm him. OT3.


**Title: **Small Comfort.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly but you dudes know that.

**Pairing: **Sam/Freddie/Carly

**Summary: **Was going to be for the 5_4_3_2 sleepover challenge but I went a bit over the word limit so here it is anyway. Inspired by an art piece of Kiden.

//

It's freezing out, the winter breeze drifting around New York biting harshly at any traces of bare skin it could find recklessly left exposed. Freddie had just gotten out of his night class and now had the misfortune of walking home because he let Sam borrow his car to… well to be honest, he didn't know why she needed his car. Guess it slipped his mind when she pulled him into the shower right after asking which now in retrospect all seemed like a cohesive plan that he fell hook, line, and sinker for. You know, he had decided to make a conscious effort to not be led around like that awhile ago but he just couldn't help it when it came to his girls. He'd fall victim to their charms out of sheer need to keep them happy every time.

But hey, he was fine with that.

His hands rested balled in fists in their second home; the rough confines of his jacket pockets while he kept the corduroy material wrapped as tight to his frame as the frost enfolding everything else around him. He really wanted to get out of the cold as fast as he could so his pace was quick, footsteps hurried towards the apartment the three of them had gotten a few months ago. It wasn't the greatest place in the world, bit run down but it was what they could afford and it was real close to the college Carly and him had decided to go to so really, it wasn't that bad of a place. What was that saying? Home is not defined by surroundings, but the people in them? Well something like that but considering the company he lived with, well by those standards this apartment might as well be a palace, or something equally as cheesy.

After a few minutes of continual walking his building comes into view and with it, a warming relief that spread from his chest into his limbs; pushing away some of the cold with an aware tingling that stuck around as he crossed the street and then made his way up the stairs. Hold for a minute or two while he fights with his keys but then he manages to get the door open and he slips inside, letting the heat pumping through the lobby overcome him with a light grin carelessly shaping his lips. The lobby is unmanned tonight but usually this guy named Alex is behind the counter, reading a different novel every time Freddie sees him. Alex is really polite, and quiet, and just generally pleasant to be around but even if he was kind of an asshole and none of those things… he'd still be a million times better of a doorman than Lewbert.

Which isn't really saying all that much.

The elevator ride up to the sixth floor is quick and painless as usual, and the light that flickers on and off in the hallway is still hard at work and as creepy as always. Consistencies like that are a small comfort (real small) in an ever changing world. When Freddie gets to his door, there is no fight, the key slides in easy and he pushes the door open before quietly stepping in. The apartment is dark except for the dim glow of blue light coming from underneath the bedroom door. He shrugs off his jacket and hangs it on the coat rack before bending over and picking up Sam's jacket laying like a hazard on the floor and doing the same with the abandoned article of clothing.

Yeah, consistencies like that are a small comfort.

His steps are light moving down the hallway and the closer he gets to the bedroom door, the louder the noises seem to get. Carefully opening the door, he's greeted by a not unfamiliar scene of the television blaring some movie forgotten with Carly and Sam asleep in the bed. Sam is propped up against the pillows with Carly's head in her lap, fingers still woven into the brunette stands. He takes the next few seconds, or minutes, or whatever to commit the sight to memory with all the others. Sometimes the concept of just how amazingly beautiful these two girls are was enough to overwhelm him. Like, he just had to take a step back and away. He would just have to stare because really it was all he could do to calm his wonder.

"I've told you how much of a creeper you look like when you do that haven't I, Benson."

The words are rasp and thick with sleep and they break his temporary trance. Brown eyes meet blue and a grin pulls absently at one corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, you have."

She nods, stretching slightly and causing her white tank top to ride up ever so slightly.

"Well then don't make me say it again and get your ass in bed."

Freddie shakes his head but follows her command (as per usual). He leans over and unties his converses, placing them against the wall. Socks are next to go and they get placed with care folded into his shoes. He's pretty sure he heard Sam snort behind him but he doesn't give her the pleasure of a scowl. Belt comes undone and pants are slipped off and thrown into the clothes hamper which leaves him in his green tee shirt and favorite pair of plaid boxers. When he turns around, he finds Sam watching him with an arched brow, fighting off a grin from her face and Carly barely awake now, leaning on her elbow watching him with a smile. After a long day in a tough city, this is what he got to come home to every night. He gives thanks to whatever magical force molded his life every day, sometimes two or three times.

He stands by the bed side for only a second before Sam is pulling him down into the cozy comforting confines, gently as not to slam him into Carly. They assume their usual positions with him in the middle and the two girls leaning into his sides, resting against his chest. This is usually how they go to sleep but by morning, it's never the case, they toss and turn and move and shift around into different positions and combinations every night. His arms wrap around each girl and hands rest like static against their hips.

"Where's the tv remote?"

Carly digs her face into his chest a little before answering. "I don't know but leave it on, I wanna see the end."

"You're just going to fall asleep again."

"No I won't."

Sam laughs and it causes Carly to shake her head against him. It's only a few minutes after that before the brunette girl is knocked out and back asleep but they leave the tv on anyway because the sounds help them all sleep better and it's the consistencies like that, that are a small comfort. Freddie is overtaken by sleep soon after, the smell of apples and strawberries merging and perfuming the air, lulling him into deep and warm slumber.


End file.
